Change the Future
by Thamizhachi
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were thrown back in time to change the past. One moment they were dying and the next they were nearly thirty years in the past. In the Marauder Era. As one of them.
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy sat up on the white marble floor of what seemed like the King's Cross Station. He looked around, but there was no one. He frowned as he thought back to what happened.

It has been ten years after the Final Battle of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord won the battle and the Boy – Who – Lived was severely injured and many of the light side lost their lives. The remaining light siders went into hiding. With occasional attacks here and there against the Death Eaters, they tried to raid the numbers which probed to be futile. On one such attack, Harry Potter was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. And thus ended the hope of the Wizarding world. Their numbers decreased rapidly. Until it was only Five left on the light side. Kingley Shacklebolt, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. And as a final stand, they attacked Hogwarts, where it all started. And they fell with dignity.

And now Draco was looking around the very clean, almost empty Kings Cross Station. Did he mention almost empty? Yes, it was almost empty, age for himself and... is that Granger?

As the feminine figure made its way nearer and nearer, he was certain it was Hermione Granger. And only did he dare open his mouth, "Granger?"

As soon as he said the words, the girl in question started running towards him. And he was standing prepared for her onslaught of a hug, that even after ten years, made him uneasy. And she did not disappoint him. She did hug him with that same intensity. Had he been alive he would have died on suffocation.

"Malfoy " she said and stepped away from him. "Do you know what place is this?"

Draco grimaced and said, "No idea"

Hermione sighed and said, "Then there's of only one way to find out "

Draco nodded and held out his hand, "Shall we?" he smirked.

And together they started toward the direction from which Hermione came. Both with different things in their mind as they ventured through the endless white area. As they continued walking, Hermione clutched his arm and squeezed it silently asking him to stop. Draco turned toward her and asked, "What?"

"Do you remember the final battle ten years ago? " she asked.

Draco frowned, "Yes. What of it?"

Hermione swollen hard and said, "Do you remember the time Harry went to the Forbidden Forest to face Vole mort alone?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, Harry did die for a time period. When I asked him after the battle about it, he said that he saw Dumbledore at very clean and very white King's Cross Station. And he also said that Dumbledore said that he was in a limbo between the Other side and the living plane. Do you think that is where we are?" Hermione asked.

Draco frowned thoughtfully and said, "It could be. But if that is where we are, who do you think we are going to meet?"

Hermione shrugged.

But the answer came from an unlikely source, "That would be us"

Hermione and Draco whirled around to see two men standing in very old fashioned clothes. One with Green and silver robes and other with red and gold robes. Both had shoulder length brown hair. The man with the green and silver robes had grey eyes while the man with gold Andrew robes had brown eyes. Both carried themselves with aristocratic manner, which Draco recognizer rather well. After all he was raised the same way.

Draco stepped before Hermione instinctively and she stepped away and stood beside him daringly. Draco frowned at her. She glared back as if she was defying him.

Someone cleared their throat.

Hermione and Draco turned toward the sound and met with two smirks. Both from the newcomers of course.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

The man in red and gold robes said, "I am Godric Gryffindor and my friend here is Salazar Slytherine" he gestured toward the man in green and silver robes.

The brunette and the blonde blinked as if trying to decide if it's some kind of trick. But unfortunately it was not. "Okay" the brunette said tentatively. "What are we doing here?"

Salazar smiled and said, "We shall tell you later, Miss Granger. But tell me one thing, both of you, if you are given a second chance to do things right, will you take it?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and communicated through their eyes. They nodded at each other and turned toward the one half of the founders. "We will"

Godric said, "Not so hasty. If you are going to do this, you will have to sacrifice not only your name, but also your friends, family, identity and everything you know and did so far. Are you ready to do that? "

But they looked at them determinately and said, " Yes"

Godric and Salazar looked at each other and said, "Then we are going to send you back in time. You will remember everything that happened in your previous life and it will help you to accomplish your tasks. If all went well, you will live the rest of your lives in that time. Are you ready to do the sacrifice? "

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Then we shall send you back. Your task is to make sure the things did not go wrong as they did first" Godric said.

Salazar stepped forward and said, " If I may I have a personal request"

When they nodded, he said, "Please prove the world that not all the Slytherines are bad people. If you can change their view."

Hermione nodded while Draco said, "I shall do all I can"

"Then it is time for you to go" Salazar said.

The next moment Hermione and Draco faded.

* * *

Draco sat up abruptly from his bed. He felt different. He looked at his hands only to realise that they were shorter, like a ten year old's. He climbed down the bed and went toward his vanity mirror. What he saw shocked him completely.

His eyes were the same cold grey. But his hair, his platinum blonde hair was now a darker shade of blonde, with a tinge of dark brown, like his mother's. His hair could pass for brownish black, if one did not get a second look.

And to his horror he heard, "Draco Arcturus Black" from somewhere outside his closed door, "What are you doing still in bed?"

And then, Draco fainted.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Please leave your comments.**_

 _ **Until Next Time. ...**_


	2. An Old Acquaintance

After what felt like hours, Draco opened his eyes, to see two boys staring at him. Only then did he remember everything. The dying, meeting Salazar and Godric, given a chance to change the Future and to his utter humiliation, the fainting. Both boys were looking at him with worry. Both with traditional Black family brownish black hair and grey eyes.

Draco quickly went through the Black Family tree, that was etched in his mind. His mother has two sisters, which meant that these two boys were his mother's cousins. "What's with you two?" he said roughly, as he decided to play along.

The older, whose name he just remembered as Sirius, said, "Come on Drake, did you forget that we are going to Diagon Alley to buy our first year books. Reg is coming with us. Mother said that Cissa will take us."

Draco rubbed his eyes and said, "Uh, alright. Give me half an hour, I'll join you"

Sirius nodded and said, " Hurry. Reg and I shall wait in the sitting room."

Draco nodded as he saw the boys leave the room. Sighing, he walked toward the wardrobe and opened it. He should have known that when Salazar said that he would have to sacrifice his identity, but he was not paying that much of attention. So now, not only was he in the past, but he was like thirty years into the past. Great.

Quickly recollecting the Black family tree again, he gathered that the two boys were Sirius Black and Regulus Black. Wait. Did Sirius said they were going to buy their first year books? Wonderful.

After grabbing a set of Wizarding robes, Draco went toward what he believed to be the bathroom. Quickly donning the robes, he went downstairs and entered the room near the stairs. And soon found that the Black family tapestry was there. Draco walked toward the tapestry and looked. The first thing that caught his eyes was his mother's name. Narcissa Black. A smile tugged at his lips as he trailed his fingers across her name. Next to her name were her sisters' names. Andromeda Black and Bellatrix Black.

His eyes inched a little higher toward the names of his maternal grandparents names. Cygnus and Druella Black. And just near their names were Orion and Walburga Black. His mother's uncle and deranged aunt. And just below their names were the names that made his eyes widen. Sirius Black and Draco Black. Born 3rd November 1959. And next to it was Regulus Black. Born 5th April 1961. Draco blinked rapidly at the information. So he was twin brother of Sirius Black, elder brother of Regulus Black and cousin to his mother. Draco felt flabbergasted by this new information.

Before he could even process it, Sirius came running telling him to hurry since it was time for them go to Diagon Alley. Years of cooped up in the Grimmauld Place made it easier for him to find the Floo Room. His mother- No, she was no longer his mother. Now she was his cousin, Narcissa Black was waiting there with her elder sister Andromeda Black. Sirius and Regulus were waiting there as well. One by one they flooed to Diagon Alley.

While Narcissa was entertaining Regulus, Andromeda took him and Sirius to Madam Malkin's for their school robes. The boys were asked to stand in the aisle so they could be fitted, while Andromeda sat silently waiting for them to finish.

Draco felt a ridiculously annoying sense of deja vu. Last time he was standing here, we met the insufferable prat that went by the name, Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes as he recalled that distinct situation in which Potter humiliated him in front of his peers. As he was lost in his thoughts of how he got back to Potter and his ginger sidekick. It was a pity that Hermione always ended up in the crossfire.

As if on queue the bells chimed, alerting them of the newcomers. Draco turned around to see a boy who looked like Harry Potter entered the shop. But if it wasn't for his hazel eyes, he would have thought it was Harry Potter himself. Oh let's not forget the arrogant way he carried himself.

His doubts were further confirmed when he introduced himself as James Potter. And two minutes later, he heard a very familiar voice that he a most forgot in his extremely confused mind.

"James Potter, I told you to wait for me" she shouted with the oh so familiar foot stomping. The only response she hot was the laughter from said Potter.

Draco swollen hard as he slowly turned around to face her. But she was rather busy glaring at Potter. He just stood there, unsure if he was supposed to make his presence known. Fortunately for him, her gaze met his. A short look of recognition flashed in her violet eyes. Wait, violet eyes? He was more than certain that she had hazel eyes. Intrigued, his gaze slid up to her head to see her bushy brown hair was no longer so. Instead it was exotic raven black curls. An involuntary smile tugged at his lips. But his internal monologue was subdued by the voice of the woman who came near his aisle after done measuring his brother, who was now having a very animated talk about something with the Potter boy.

He turned around to get measured for the school robes. After the measuring was over, he slowly made his way toward Andromeda, where Hermione was currently sulking. He cleared his throat to get the attention of both girls. "Andromeda, do you mind if I step out for some time.?"

Andromeda just shook her head and told him to try to be near the shop.

Draco grinned and nodded at her.

Andromeda chuckled and said, "Off you go" and bent down to drown again in the magazine.

Draco's eyes shifted to Hermione's and nodded at her. Draco then proceeded to step out. Moments later the girl came out of the shop. He turned around and released a loud sigh. "Please tell me you remember" he almost pleaded.

Hermione sighed, "Thank Godric. I thought I was going mad."

Draco grimaced and nodded. "Me too"

And just like that they broke out into giggles.

Moments later Draco smirked and asked, "So, you are a Potter?"

Hermione nodded, "Apparently James and I are twins"

Draco raised his eyebrows, " Well that's strange"

Hermione frowned, " Why?"

"It seems that Sirius and I are twins as well" Draco said.


	3. The Twinses

Hermione and Draco were soon joined by James, Sirius, Andromeda, Regulus and Narcissa. Introductions were made. And so the group moved about to the Ollivander's wand shop to acquire their wands, where the Potters were waiting for them. Charlus Potter was man with raven black hair and Hazel eyes, with the height of six feet. He was an average lean man with a pleasant smile. Dorea Potter was a woman of average height of five feet six inches, with a lean body. She has dark brown hair and typical Black family grey eyes. The Potters were waiting for their children outside the Ollivander's shop. The group soon joined the pair and once again introductions were made.

The elderly Ollivander welcomed the group. "Mmmm. I have been waiting for you people since the wands were made. Finally you young ones are here to collect them"

Apparently, the group did not understand a thing and they filed it to be another thing said by the old man. Soon the elderly wizard brought the wands. One by one the Black twins and Potter twins acquired their wands.

Hermione Dorea Potter went first. Her wand was11 ½"vine wood with the core of dragon heartstring.

Next was Sirius Orion Black. His wand was a 9 ½" reed wood with the core of dragon heartstring.

Next was Draco Arcturus Black. His wand was 10 ½" walnut wood with the core of unicorn hair.

Next to try was James Charlus Potter. His wand was 10 ¾" alder wood with phoenix feather.

The group then went to buy the first year books. Flourist and Blotts. After buying their books, they left for some lunch.

One week later:

Draco and Sirius were standing in the platform 9 ¾ of King's Cross Station with their parents and Regulus. Narcissa and Andromeda joined them as well, as they were returning back to Hogwarts. And soon it was time to board the train. After an unemotional goodbye to their parents and a very emotional goodbye to their brother, the Black twins boarded the train with their cousins.

Once in the train, Andromeda left for the Head compartment, since she was made the Head Girl alongside a Hufflepuff. Narcissa left to join her friends. The Black boys started searching for an empty compartment. They searched for a long time before they came across a compartment, in which the Potter twins occupied.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Sirius asked.

James smiled and said, " No mate. Come in"

Draco and Sirius settled down in the compartment, with Sirius next to James. Draco and Hermione sat on the seat opposite.

"So, what house do you want to be?" James asked. He adjusted his spectacles as he looked at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. My family has always been placed in Slytherin."

"My mother was in Slytherin. But my father was in Gryffindor. I hope to be in Gryffindor" James said.

Hermione, who has been silent since they boarded the train, said, "I want to be in Slytherin. Like Mom"

James blinked at his sister, "Mione, no. How can you say that? The Slytherins are bad wizards. You can't be in Slytherin"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her brother, "You have no say in which house I want to be in, James Charlus Potter. Our Mom was in Slytherin. Are you calling her evil as well?"

"N-no" James stuttered.

"You can't judge people by their house, James" Hermione softened her voice as she said this. "It's their thoughts and beliefs that make them who they are. Not their house." Hermione hoped with all her heart that James would see through her way. It all came down to James' beliefs. This way she could not only save them but also save Severus from their bullying. As much as she admired Sirius, she hated that he bullied a great man for seven years, driving him straight to the arms of the Dark Lord. And she made a silent vow to befriend Severus.

Draco smirked and said, "I agree with your sister, mate. She has a valid point there." Draco knew why she was doing this. She wanted James to accept the Slytherins and throw away his prejudice. If James accepted it, so would Sirius. This was her way of changing the boy's mind.

James sighed, "You are right. I shouldn't be so narrow-minded." He then looked at his twin and smiled, "I am sorry, Mione. No matter what house you end up in, I will always be your brother and friend."

Sirius smiled as he said, "Me too, Hermione." He looked at Draco and asked, "What house do you want to be in?"

Draco just smirked as he put his hands behind his head. With a sigh he said, "I am hoping to be in Slytherin"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow as he said, "You will do fine there mate"

The quartet then relaxed as they talked about Quidditch and in Hermione's case classes. Soon it was time to change their clothes. The boys first went out of the compartment to give Hermione some privacy. Then it was Hermione's turn as she stood outside the compartment to give the boys privacy to change their clothes.

The train stopped at the Hogsmade station as the students milled out. The big booming presence of Hagrid was met with awe by the first years.

"First years, this way" Hagrid said as he led them to the boats that would take them across the Black Lake to Hogwarts. The Black and Potter twins hopped into a boat. Within minutes, they found themselves staring fixatedly at the Hogwarts Castle. Hermione's hands found James' and Draco's. More subtly in the latter's case.

As the boat stopped, James helped her out of it. They moved with the other first years. Both Hermione and Draco searched through the crowd. Hermione first caught a hint of red hair. Her eyes narrowed on to the head and she soon found Lily Evans. Walking next to her was Severus Snape. Draco found his Potions' Master as well. But Hermione's eyes were still searching. she turned around hoping to find the person she was searching for. And she did. At the very end of the crowd was the brown haired boy, wishing to vanish anytime, Remus Lupin.


	4. The Sorting

_**Hi Dear Readers,**_

 _ **I know its been forever since I last updated. But it is so difficult to find some time to update between my preparation for my exams. I am sorry for that. Now, onto the fic. First of all, I will not abandon my fic. I searched for the Slytherin motto and couldn't find it, so I borrowed it from a fic I read some time ago.**_

 _ **Now please enjoy the chapter. Oh... I don't own the Harry Potter series sobbing...**_

* * *

The great hall was vast. Just like she remembered. Hermione looked around and was astonished to see that everything was same except for some people. To her left were the tables of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, while to her right were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The sorting hat sat on the stood on the dais with Professor McGonagall clutching a parchment.

Hermione took a deep breath, _Here we go…_

"I shall read out the names. As I read, please step forward to get sorted" Professor McGonagall said. Looking down at the parchment that was in her right hand and with the sorting hat in the left she called the first name, "Arianna Abbot"

A meak brunette stepped forward. She went up the three stairs and sat down the stool. The professor placed the sorting hat on her head. The moment it touched the girls head, it shouted, "Hufflepuff"

"Draco Black" the professor called next.

Hermione squeezed his hand as he started to move forward. With an answering squeeze, he went to the stool. The sorting seemed to be going on and on. And at last the sorting hat shouted, "Slytherin", making Hermione sigh.

Once Draco left to the Slytherin table with a nod in their direction, the professor read out the next name. "Sirius Black"

Hermione and Draco both knew how this was going to end. So they waited with the bated breath. What was going to happen now, was the main reason that Walburga Black disowned Sirius.

And they were not disappointed. Because the moment the hat touched Sirius' head, it bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione hissed silently. She prayed that she would end up in Slytherin. The sorting continued, that she ignored so far, until she heard a name that made her eyes open like a saucer.

"Lily Evans"

And as expected she ended up in Gryffindor. Relief flooded through Hermione. She hoped that between her and Draco, they can keep Severus from making an ass out of himself.

Before she knew it, many of the first years were sorted, Remus and Peter among them, both ending up in Gryffindor. And then it was her turn. She walked up to the stool, where Professor Minerva McGonagall stood with the sorting hat in her hand.

Hermione took a deep breadth and sat on the stool. The moment the hat was placed on her head, it said, _'Well, well, well, another time traveler. Where to put you?'_

 _Slytherin,_ she replied.

 _'_ _You would do well in Gryffindor with that bravery', the hat tried to convince._

 _'_ _Slytherin', she said._

 _'_ _With that wit and intelligent, you would make a wonderful Ravenclaw'_

 _'_ _Slytherin', she said again._

 _'_ _Maybe Hufflepuff, you have such a kind heart'_

 _'_ _Slytherin', she nearly growled._

 _'_ _Ofcourse you are cunning and ambitious enough, but—'_

 _'_ _If you don't place me Slytherin, you wouldn't be there to sort the next year students'_

"Slytherin", the hat shouted at once.

Hermione nearly skipped as she went to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

Next came James, and as expected, he ended up in Gryffindor. And Severus in Slytherin. Severus walked nervously to the Slytherin table and sat opposite the time travelers. One look at him and Hermione knew he reminded her of Harry on their first day of Hogwarts. She decided save the boy before he fainted of the nerves.

"Hi" she said, "I am Hermione and this is Draco," she said as she gestured toward Draco.

"Severus" he said with the same amount of nervousness. Needless to say, between her and Draco, they managed to crack a smile out of Severus before they were all let to the Slytherin Common Room, by their seventh year Prefect Lucius Malfoy.

Once in the Common Room, they learnt some interesting facts.

First and foremost, the House motto 'House Before Blood'.

And secondly, Anything and everything that happens in the House, stays inside the house.

Thirdly, Show united front.

Fourth, Help one another.

Fifth, Once you become a Slytherin, you leave your childish pettiness outside Hogwarts.

Sixth, Break the school rules all you want, but for Merlin's sake, don't get caught.

And on and on it went. For the first time Hermione realised that there was more to House of Slytherin than it meets the eye. How they mistook the House of Salazar, as the house that breeds evil wizards was beyond her. That's right, they let other self-righteous asses fill their brain with the misunderstanding. One Mr. Ronald Weasley. Now she knew what Draco meant when he yelled, ' _You don't know a thing about the Slytherin House, Granger, so I suggest you shut up before I do something that I will not be least bit regret in the future'._

The Slytherins were brave, but cunning. Loyal, but with a bit more resourcefulness.

Hermione couldn't help but think what would have happened if Harry ended up in Slytherin like the Sorting Hat suggested. He would have had some self conscious instead of running head first into the situations that were always dangerous. Now that she thought about that, she would have made one of the few Muggle-born to end up in Slytherin had she listened to the hat. She mentally kicked herself for missing out the wonderful chance. Had she and Harry chose Slytherin, the war would have ended favourably to them. Why did she have to be so stupid?

Hermione stifled a yawn as she said good night to Draco and Severus. She made her way to the girl's dormitory. She had no time to talk to her roommates, as she made her way to the bed that was obviously hers and fell face first on the bed. With a non verbal _Muffliato_ , she fell asleep, praying she won't be plagued by the nightmares.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews...**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


End file.
